Adam's Sploshing Adventure
by Myriad-13
Summary: Complete One-Shot: Ever wonder why Adam knew about those sploshing parties from season 6? It was a challenge from a friend that started it all. Warning: things get a little...sticky. M for semi-nakedness.


**A/n: In watching the episode from season 6 'It happened to me,' I always found it funny that Adam knew so much about sploshing parties. So I thought I'd write a little one shot about Adam going to one and basically finding that the food experiences can be very sexy. I know this kind of fic has probably been done, but I couldn't resist taking my own crack at it. So enjoy!**

**Characters: **Adam Ross, Oc's.

**Set: **After episode 6.02

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: Mentions of half-nakedness and also mention of eating food in a sensual way. Minor swearing. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own CSI NY or affiliates. I'm using the characters to no profit. My perverted muse is having fun with her playtoys.

* * *

**Adam's Sploshing Adventure**

* * *

The bar was half-crowded, the low sound of Jimi Hendrix coming from the speakers. The chatter of men almost drowned out the classic sounds of the guitar playing its history etched tunes. Clinking glasses rang their warning for the heavy drinkers and tempted those entering. The scent of the beer and spirits was high in the air.

It wasn't Adam Ross's usual scene but he didn't mind it. He was just one of the many. He sipped on his cider as his friends tossed around stories about their days. He really wasn't able to enjoy the night like usual. Not only was this bar not the place to talk about racking up the highest scores on Guitar Hero that they usually discussed, but the case involving Gravedigger had exhausted him. Trying to pinpoint such a technologically advanced foe had taken a lot out of Adam. At least the perp was still alive and Mac had arrested him.

Freddie, the most adventurous of his group from outside of the Crime Lab, was saying something that made Adam perk up.

"...who knew that pasta felt really good over your back?"

"Huh?" Adam said loudly.

"Tune in anytime you like Ross," Fred snickered. "I'm talking about sploshing parties. They are freaking unreal. I've started going every Saturday when I have a day off."

"Remind me, what's sploshing again?" Adam asked, looking around his group of friends who indulged him with smirks.

"You go to this place and you basically get covered with food and you eat it off other people. Kinky, but cool," Freddie explained patiently. "You should try it Mr. Stick-in-the-mud."

"May I remind you that this stick in the mud is the one that is living in the best apartment out of you guys?" Adam said a little defensively. He hated it when they made him feel like the lab was his life. It was, but he did have other interests. He just happened to be private about them.

"Aw man, don't remind us," Gary, another guy, grumbled. "I hate having to live in my girlfriend's mother's apartment."

Freddie got a drunken smirk on his face and he leaned toward Adam. "Tell you what Adam, if you go to one of the sploshing parties and I see a photo of you there, I will pay for your drinks for the next two months whenever we go out," he dared.

"Freddie, it's not really my thing." Adam felt all eyes on him and he fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably. These guys were his friends, not his boss. He shouldn't feel like he was being scrutinised like the evidence he examined on a daily basis. "Come on guys."

"I think Freddie's onto something. Do it, try something out of your comfort zone," challenged Gary.

Adam knew that if Freddie and Gary teamed up then he would end up caving _anyway_. With a reluctant sigh, he nodded. "Okay. Whatever. I'll look it up online and I'll go to one."

All his mates hi-fived and Adam felt like he had just played a round of Need For Speed and ended up dead last in a Volkswagen Golf. Like he was doomed.

* * *

Adam ended up going home and researching sploshing parties that night. The information wasn't hard to find at all. YouTube was certainly demonstrative in displaying exactly what the practice was. Adam gulped when he saw a buxom woman smear whipped cream over the tops of her breasts. It was very...visual. Still, he knew if he chickened out that his buddies would group together to play some kind of prank on him. Last time he had avoided doing one of their drunken challenges, rotten eggs had been left in his old rattler of a car. Thankfully, once the prank was done, they wouldn't rib him about it, but the lab tech preferred to avoid as much mess as possible in his personal life. He got too many weird substances at work.

Adam hesitantly went onto a website whose parties were based in Manhattan. He looked at the privacy statement, reading it carefully – you never knew what you accidentally agreed to on the internet – before deeming it passable. He nervously typed in his personal details, and screwed his eyes tight shut as he clicked 'enter.'

He had done it.

Actually registered for a sploshing party.

He stared at the screen and the reality of what he was going to do finally hitting him. Someone was going to eat food off of him. A perfect stranger.

Adam knew that if this didn't go right then he was blaming alcohol.

* * *

Adam arrived on the 7th floor of the building on the Upper East Side, fiddling with the piece of paper that held his registration number and information about the sploshing party.

"Number 5...number 5," he muttered to himself. He found the door, as if afraid to touch the handle and enter. He didn't know how long he stood there, uncertain, when a soft feminine voice asked behind him, "First time?"

Adam jumped, spinning around with wide eyes. "Um...ah...hi," he stammered.

The woman giggled softly but her expression was kind. Her blonde hair was cut short and stylishly choppy and her rich brown eyes sparkled. "I can spot the newbies from a mile away. I've been in your shoes three months ago. I'm Evora," she said, holding her hand out.

"Uh...Adam," the lab tech replied, shaking her hand, almost stumbling over his own name and cursing inwardly at his shyness. His goal in coming here wasn't to appear so socially awkward and he had already failed. He mentioned towards the door and asked, "So...it's alright?"

Evora shrugged, "You have to be very open minded. Many of the people in here are strangers but some are friends. It's meant to be a non-judgemental place of exploration. It doesn't matter what a person looks like, as long as they are hygienically clean and aren't lewd or gross or anything like that. And there is absolutely no nakedness allowed."

"Wow...sounds like you know a lot about this sploshing."

Those brown eyes twinkled at him. "Because I'm one of the mentors in the sessions. I help the newbies out."

"Oh," Adam muttered.

Evora opened up the door and gestured for him to enter. "Come on, I'll stick with you for this session. There's only two newbies today anyway, everyone else is a regular."

As they entered the apartment, an ornate silk screen shielded the rest of the apartment from view. An older woman sat at a desk, filing her nails uninterestedly. She barely looked up as they approached. "Name and registration please," she instructed in a bored fashion.

Adam almost didn't hear her, distracted by the sounds of giggling and of wet splats.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Evora sensed his freeze and tugged the paper out of his hands. She handed it to the receptionist and then turned back to Adam. She pointed to a closed door to the right. "In there is a changing room. All you do is strip down to your underthings and then tag your clothing and your belongings. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready Adam."

Stilted in his movements, Adam nodded, edgily moving into the small bathroom and peeling the clothes from his body until he was left in plain black boxers.

Thank goodness he hadn't gone with the Star Wars ones. That would have been embarrassing. He looked into his reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognise himself. No wonder Evora had been so helpful. He looked scared shitless. Pale face, wide eyes, and a bitten lower lip. "Come on Ross," he talked himself up, slapping his cheeks lightly. "It's just one time. It's just a bit of food on your body that people are going to eat off. Man up." He fought the urge to cover his bare chest. He was afraid of making a noise if someone accidentally hit a nipple – he was unusually sensitive there. He tagged his belongings, feeling like he was tagging evidence, and then stepped out in nothing but those boxers.

Evora canted her head to the side and nodded. "Nice. You're adorable, I love your chest hair," she complimented warmly. She was in a simple black bra and panty set that suited her slim frame. "Come on," she beckoned.

Adam followed her like a puppy and they passed behind the silk screen. "The theme is Asian food today," the blonde informed him.

The skittish lab tech saw what she meant as they finally entered the room. There were about thirty half-naked people in a sunken, tiled pit, couches and beanbags everywhere. Cartons upon cartons of food were open, people's bodies used as plates as other people experienced the food in a sensual way. A woman in the centre of the pit tittered and undulated as she was used as a sushi bar, Japanese mayonnaise dotted from her neck down to the lacy band of her blue panties and men smeared it over her skin with the sushi. Not far from them, three girls giggled as the poured soy sauce over a muscular man and dipped dim sims into the hollows of his abs, belly button, and pecs. And everywhere there were people trailing saucy noodles through their hair, over their bodies, getting sticky and filthy with teriyaki and satay.

Adam didn't know whether to be hungry or turned on.

"Think you can handle it?" Evora asked kindly.

"Yep," Adam replied. He was in this. Might as well go the whole way and have an experience.

Evora took his hand and guided him over to a corner. "When there's a new person, I like to work one-on-one with them alone. I don't like throwing people into the deep end, so we watch and we play alone," she explained, gesturing with her hands as they moved around the outside of the eating, sensually giggling mob. She picked up a bag full of food and sat Adam down on a beanbag. She laughed as he looked around, taking it all in. "Relax. If you don't like it, we can stop. It's not a locked in contract."

"O-okay," Adam stammered.

Brown eyes appraised him. "Here, we'll start off easy." She reached into the bag, pulling out some tuna sushi and mayo, and before Adam could react, dabbed the cool substance over his nipples.

He let out a giggle at the sensation. "Tickles," he muttered.

Evora's grin widened wickedly. "Mmm, I like the sensitive ones," she murmured, getting a piece of the sushi and slowly swiping it over the mayo, messing it up into the brown hairs on his chest. Adam tensed as the foreign sensations stimulated his nerve endings. He was torn between giggling and moaning. So he stayed silent, biting his lips.

"How'd that feel?"

"Um...weird?"

"That's fine. It's okay for it to feel weird, this is your first time," Evora assured. She slowly ate the food and picked up another piece, copying her actions and purposefully rubbing it over the hardened nubs. "You can be loud…most first timers are," she said nonchalantly, holding the mayo coated sushi up to his lips.

Adam chewed the food slowly. It was weird in a nice way. The rough texture of the rice in contrast to the creamy mayo over his chest was actually kind of pleasant and soothing. He looked down, feeling kind of bad that Evora wasn't getting anything back from him and offered, "Um…maybe we can do it to you? I feel weird with you just paying attention to me."

The blonde lit up. "Oh, I like you more now. You like to share the good feelings," she said, passing him the bottle of mayonnaise. She pulled up another beanbag and laid back on it, crooking a finger in invitation. "Anywhere you like on me," she purred.

Adam looked her over, unsure where to start. He wanted to respect her while also having a bit of fun. In the end, he chose a patch of skin just above her belly button where a glittering teal piercing shone. He squeezed a perfect circle of the creamy condiment and then reached for a piece of salmon nigiri, slowly smearing it around until the circle became a coating all over her abdomen area. Satisfied, he held the food to her lips which she took.

"That was good," Evora commended him, knowing that skittish people like this Adam needed the encouragement. "You know what it feels like to me? Massaging moisturiser into my skin."

"Really?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yep, which is why it might feel good to me and weird for you."

The lab tech made a note of this, just in case he ever dealt with a dead body that had sushi mayo on their stomach. He repeated the process, his innate curiosity finally getting the better of him and getting the courage to trace patterns of molecules all over Evora's skin with the food. She hummed in contentment, happy to be his guide. When their lot of sushi was gone, Evora sat up, grasping his shoulders and turning him towards the main action.

"Let's take a few seconds just to watch," she murmured. "Again, I don't like to throw newbies to the sharks. When things are as startling as this, it's better to go slow and leave behind a good impression."

"What are you outside of this, a psychologist?"

"Sex therapist actually," Evora replied with a smirk.

Adam's mouth formed a perfect 'o' in surprise. "Which is why you're so knowledgeable about the feelings and the hesitancy and all," he theorised.

"That's right."

"C-cool."

Adam's attention was caught by a woman close to them who shrieked with laughter as something peachy-coloured was poured onto her skin with chunks of…something in it. "What's that?"

"Dessert. It's a mango pudding, Chinese style," Evora replied. "We'll get to that after the noodles. Which we'll start now." Without warning, she pushed Adam down, ignoring his stunned cry, grabbed the box of noodles and dumped it all over his chest and lower half with wet splats. She laughed as his eyes widened to comical sizes as the warm stir-fry sent a shock to his strung nerves.

"Uh…" he moaned.

Evora kneeled next to him, grabbed a handful of the saucy hokkien noodles and trailed it all over his skin. "Talk to me Adam," she encouraged, "I need to know how you feel."

Adam squeaked as the noodles were rubbed up and down his thigh. It was _so_ odd, but was turning him on. "G-good. Is being turned on okay in here?"

"Yes Adam," chuckled Evora, pulling a noodle off his leg and eating it, licking the sauce off her fingers. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. This is about experiencing food in such a way it turns you on."

"Mmm…I really like this," he admitted.

"Good."

She took one of his hands in her own, bringing it up to his chest and assisting him in massaging the noodles over his torso while her other hand paid attention to his legs. When he moaned softly, she smiled. "That's it," she crooned, bending down to lick off a stripe of sauce off his hide. One thing Evora had noticed was how clean and fresh he tasted. She had worse before.

Feeling suddenly adventurous, Adam grabbed a handful of the sticky food and pressed it all over Evora's chest, giving her a charming grin. "Sharing is caring," he said.

"I like the way you think."

Adam leant up, mimicking his mentor and carefully sucking the noodles off her décolletage.

Evora's eyes closed and she was suddenly very grateful that this Adam Ross had wandered into this sploshing party. She let her teriyaki covered hands slip over his shoulders and massaged his shoulder blades, getting him messy while he sent a thrill racing down her spine with his gentle nibbling. "Oh," she moaned.

The scruffy haired lab tech found that he actually really liked this. There was something really naughty and sexy about eating food off a complete stranger. He didn't feel like Adam Ross, bumbling lab tech. He was just Adam Ross, a guy who was trying something new for the first time. He felt the food sticking to him and while a tiny part of him wanted to be clean and to get it off, a much larger part of him was throwing caution to the wind and going with the flow for once. His senses were buzzing like they always did when he was the slightest bit aroused and the small, delicate hands getting him dirty with the food were careful and pleasurable.

Evora and Adam fed each other the noodles until all that remained was the sauce. Evora wore a cheeky grin while she lapped it all off from his chest, feeling him tense and fight the sensual feelings she was no doubt causing.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Yeah," Adam replied eagerly, reaching over to the bag and pulling out the pudding. "What up?" he said his usual catchphrase as he opened up the lid.

"Because you're a new guy, you get to wear it," Evora teased, taking it for him and pouring it over his chest, her chocolate brown eyes watching the custard run in slick rivulets over his skin, splitting like velvety milk. "Now this is where it's all about you."

"Wha-?" Adam was cut off as her hands plunged into the gooey dessert, smearing him liberally on his chest, abs, neck, even his shoulders. "Oh…wow."

"Mmm-hmm," agreed Evora.

It was later, after Evora had helped him clean up and they both got re-dressed to get back in reality that they met in the hallway outside the apartment. Adam smiled at her and said, "Thanks for mentoring me. I found it kind of fun."

"Good. That's the aim. You look like you needed to ease some tension anyway," she replied. She reached into her bag and pulled out a card, handing it to him. "I don't usually do this with anyone at these parties…but I think you're cute Adam. Call me sometime, okay. And we can do a little private sploshing at my apartment if you like."

Adam spluttered in surprise as she reached up and kissed his cheek, whispering, "I had just as much fun."

His cheeks flushed in both pride and bashfulness. "Uh…yeah, yeah, okay, I'll call, uh, yeah," he blurted out as Evora walked away from him with a mysterious smile.

Adam was left staring after her, not believing his good luck. He turned over her card and then smiled.

He had scored. He didn't know how…but he had scored.

* * *

**A/N: I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! XD I have food and sex on the brain I swear, my muse is a bit wild at the moment. Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
